What She Always Wanted
by The Alien of Pluto
Summary: Paulina takes boy catching schemes to the next level, and finally gets what every girl wants. She gets Danny Phantom. But she may have bitten off more than she can chew. Power, plus shallow witch-iness, are definitely not meant to go together. (-This story was DOA and will not be continued. Please watch Archie's Weird Mysteries 'Zombies of Love' instead.-)


**_I know, I know. _Torrington_. I'm going, don't worry! But yes! My first fully Danny Phantom fanfic! And I'm ashamed to say I'm falling into an old routine...Maybe I'm obsessed...But all my ideas seem to stem from this! It's not my fault!_**

**_ Anyway...oh look, it's the end of the author's note!_**

* * *

><p>"I don't see why we have to be out here. This hike is, like, ruining my flawless skin!" Paulina complained loudly as she stumbled into a thorn bush, the tiny barbs dragging up thin red lines from her arm.<p>

"Because, Sanchez," rumbled the deep voice of the gym coach, Ms. Tetslaff, "Exercise needs to be taken seriously. And you're failing gym! Besides, a good hike never hurt anyone."

"No one except my clothes," Paulina whined, glaring at a muddy speck on her otherwise spotless capris.

Starr nodded forcefully, tripping along beside her best friend at the back of Tetslaff's hiking group, "I know! This is, like, totally unhealthy."

"Ms. Tetslaff!" moaned one of the losers near the front, "We've been walking for hours! Can't we have a five minute break or something?"

"I hear one more complaint out of any of you and you're going to start running. We clear? It's been half an hour. If I had guessed any of you were _this_ pathetic, I would have kept you doing jumping jacks at the school. This is baby stuff, people, c'mon! Move it!"

Paulina sighed, staring up at the train bridge they'd soon be passing under. She shuddered to think what kind of things could drop into her hair from there. Putting a dainty hand to her chest, she sighed again, melodramatically, "I need to sit down!"

Starr stopped, turned to look at her, then back at the group who were still forging ahead. "Are you sure that's such a good idea? What if we, like, get lost or something?"

Paulina waved a perfectly manicured hand, brushing off her second's concern, "Then Danny Phantom can save us. How romantic! Amity Park's most famous hero rescuing _me_, his biggest, best looking fan, from the woods, when all hope seems lost. We'll be on the cover of the newspaper, and he'll have to spend time with me and then he'll finally realize how desperately in love with me he is!"

Starr rolled her eyes, "Why do you want a ghost boyfriend anyway? He's like, y'know, _dead_. Isn't that creepy?"

Paulina's glare was vicious. She delicately lowered herself onto the cleanest looking rock she could comfortably sit on and crossed her legs. "This is why _you_ follow _me_, and not the other way around. He's the boy nobody can have." She spoke slowly, as if explaining something hopelessly obvious to a young child, "That automatically makes him attractive. Not to mention, he's mysterious, _and_ he's got good looks!"

"He's still dead," Starr maintained.

Paulina ignored her in favor of examining their surroundings, something she'd taken to doing since the ghosts had started showing up. She was also hoping that Phantom himself would show up, that simply saying his name would call him to her.

Something glinted in the bright sunlight a few feet away, casting a faint ruby patch of reflected light onto a nearby tree. Paulina climbed to her feet, brushing dirt and dead moss from her pants, and cautiously stepped through some bushes, peering curiously around for whatever might be making that sparkle.

There, lying innocently on the grass, were several thick shards of some kind of trinket. The red glassy pieces were all curved on one side, as if they made a big sphere when fitted together. A long, red staff was caught in the bushes where it had rolled slightly downhill.

"Oooh," Paulina's eyes widened and she clasped her hands together delightedly, "Isn't it just the most gorgeous shade of red you've ever seen? And it's so sparkly!"

She whipped her smallest purse from off her shoulders, carefully transferred all but one piece of the shards into the handbag. The last piece she twisted into the sunshine, admiring the play of light on its rough edges. She rubbed the smooth side between her fingers. She couldn't tell if it was glass or not, and she really didn't want to just be picking up somebody's old garbage. But on the other hand, it could be some kind of precious stone and she'd be passing up a valuable opportunity.

She turned back to Starr, holding up her prize and beaming. She'd play it up for now, and take it to an appraiser's when they got back to town. Fit this in a necklace and add the right outfit, she decided, and there was no way Danny Phantom would be able to resist her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It's short, and won't be updated very frequently, and definitely not regularly. Just sayin'<strong>_

_**And so I end with:  
><strong>_

_**Mwah. Ha. Ha. :)**_

_**Peace! But...not literally...+boop+**_


End file.
